hai_to_gensou_no_grimgalfandomcom-20200214-history
Level. 1 Whisper, Chant, Prayer, Awaken
level. 1: Whisper, Chant, Prayer, Awaken (ささやき、詠唱、祈り、目覚めよ, Sasayaki, Eishō, Inori, Mezame yo; A Whisper, an Aria, a Prayer, an Awakening) is the first volume of the Hai to Gensō no Grimgar light novel series. It was first published on June 25, 2013. Synopsis This isn't a fantasy, nor is it a legend. A life-size adventure by the acclaimed author Ao Jūmonji! Why are we doing this...? When Haruhiro came to he was in the darkness. Not knowing why was he here or where "here" even was. With him were others who also remembered little more than their own names. What they found when they came out of the underground was a world that was "just like a game." In order to survive Haruhiro forms a party with others in the same situation as him learns skills and takes his first steps forward into the world of Grimgar as a trainee volunteer soldier. Not knowing what awaits him... This is a tale of adventure born from the ashes. Chapters Prologue Waking up to the hard ground with a sore butt and back, Haruhiro realized he was in a cave with only dimly lit candles as a source of light. His memories or mind seemed to have slipped into ever knowing about his previous memories (before waking up in the cave), as he couldn't even remember his family or friends. He wasn't the only one in the cave as he heard several another people questioning their sudden appearance in the cave. The distinctive sound of a silver haired boy―Haruhiro saw through the candle light―decided to be the first to lead out, who was Manato. The other voices that Haruhiro could hear, agreed to follow. He was the last to follow, questioning deeply of why he was in the place and what he was trying to remember. Walking for what seemed like countless of minutes, the group finally reached a lamp, which was brighter than the candles. They came to an end where a gate stood. Haruhiro noted Manato to have a "teenage gangster" style of clothing as well as him. Upon opening the gate, they found stairs which they climbed and awaiting them again was another gate. This time the gate was closed and Manato had to scream for the gate to open, which the "gaudy girl" - who was Yume - and the "messy hair" - who was Ranta - shouted the same. The gates opened and appeared in front of them was a man covered in armor and a sword strapped to his waist. There were no lights, apart from the candles, and the setting was different to what Haruhiro was used to. He questioned the "time and age" of the world they were in. Being led out to the outside and not knowing the time, he found himself in a city full of towers and hills. Haruhiro then took in the people with him, which were 12 people (four girls and eight boys), including him, Manato, Ranta and Yume. A boy with silky hair and a slender figure had been the one to note that the place looked like a city whereas another boy, who was skinny with black framed glasses, said it was a castle. When the "Shy Petite Girl" - Shihoru - asked where they were, no one responded since they didn't know. Since no one was sure where they were, a boy in a jersey who Haruhiro said was "Happy-Go-Lucky" suggested to talk to the guard with the armor. However, once they tried to find him, the armored guard was gone and the setting was changing, becoming narrower. People began to panic and during this, he noticed the accent of a girl with long hair that was tied in twin braids. Through the commotion, a loud voice coming from a girl was heard. Haruhiro searched the girl and found that it didn't belong to Yume, Shihoru, "Twin-Braided Girl" and a girl who was no taller than 4'9". The voice definitely did not come from them. The talking girl then appeared with a country-girl fashioned clothing. She introduced herself as Hiyomu and presented Grimgar to them, announcing that she would be their guide. Her presentation and voice, however, annoyed a guy with a "Buzz Cut" hairstyle. Then the sky started to dawn, which Haruhiro had noticed. She then began to guide them. The first part of their tour, Ranta noticed gravestones with flowers. Many shuddered. As they kept on walking, Haruhiro caught a glance at the sky, which gave him a shock. He saw a crimson moon in the sky. Everyone stopped to stare at the moon too, even Moguzo, a large but seemingly mild-mannered boy. Haruhiro wasn't really sure, just felt that the moon was extraordinary to the one he had supposedly seen before. Chapter 1: All These Things We Don't Know As the group travels through the town of Alterna, they find the townspeople staring at them, and likewise they are staring back. The difference in attire is striking. The group members begin to introduce themselves and discuss their apparent amnesia. Renji makes the statement 'all I still know', which resonates with Haruhiro as he ponders its meaning. Haruhiro forms some opinions about the group, finding Ranta annoying, and both Renji and Ron to be frightening. Kikkawa seems easy-going, and he gets the impression that Manato is a good guy. He also becomes concerned with Shirhiro's well-being due to her timid nature (and finds himself becoming nervous when speaking with her). Hiyomu brings the group to the Volunteer Soldier Corps of the Alterna Frontier Army, Red Moon. After showing them in Hiyomu asks a man waiting inside, Britney, to give the group the run-down. Hiyomu then apologies for always making this request of him and leaves. Britney (aka Shibutori: Volume 7) is very flamboyant with green hair, blue eyes, thick makeup, and lipstick. Britney introduces himself as the chief of the Alterna Red Moon Soldiers. Renji demands to know where they are and what is going on. Britney laughs and casually pulls a knife to Renji's throat, making it clear he is far more dangerous than anyone else in the room. Renji does not seem phased by this and taunts Britney, clearly not intending to back down. Finally Kikkawa diffuses the tension in the room and Britney goes on to explain the purpose of the Volunteer Soldiers. Britney presents everyone with an offer to join the Red Moon Volunteer Soldier Corps as part of the Alterna Frontier Army, however, it is up to each individual if they will accept or not. Volunteer soldiers are given 10 silver and a trainee badge upon joining. This badge can be upgraded to a Corpse Badge for 20 silver, marking a full Volunteer Soldier. Britney goes on to explain that they are in the 'Frontier' and there are various races and monsters hostile to humans. The Frontier Army maintains the front line, and the Volunteer soldiers supplement the army as they see fit. Britney then suggest trainees to gain intel on their own and simply survive until they can purchase a full badge. Renji immediately accepts the offer, followed by Ron, Sassa, Manato, Adachi, and Kikkawa. The rest seem hesitant, but ultimately take the trainee badge and money. Suddenly Ron is dropped to the ground by a punch from Renji. Renji begins to beat him up, interested in seeing who is stronger. After beating up Ron for a while Renij asks Ron to join him, to which he agrees. Renji then begins to analyze the rest of the group. First he stops on Manato, however, Manato only glares back. Renji notices and does not comment, but chooses to move on. Renji then asks Adachi and Chibi to join him. As they are about to leave Sassa begs Renji to take her, claiming she would do anything. Renji tells her not to forget those words and takes her along too. After commenting on being rejected Kikkawa takes off to look for information on his own. Next Manato takes off, saying they won't learn anything standing around and that he will see the rest later. As Manato leaves Haruhiro thinks it will be better for the rest of the group to go after him. Just as he begins to say this the door opens and a new person, Kuzuoka, enters. He is looking for the new recruits, claiming to be short on front-liners. He tells Moguzo to join him, offering to train him. Ranta protests telling Moguzo he seems sketchy, but Moguzo eventually leaves with Kuzuoka. Only Yume, Shihoru, Ranta, and Haruhiro remain in the room. Britney then claims to be busy with his own affairs, and tells them to get going or he will throw them out. Chapter 2: Lost and Confused Haurhiro, Ranta, Yume, and Shihoru stand outside of the office unsure of what to do next. Suddenly Shihoru breaks down crying, and Yume begins to console her. Bickering with Ranta and unsure of what to do Haruhiro decides to look for some Volunteer Soldiers to try and get information. The others make no effort in trying to help, and will wait for Haruhiro to return. Haruhiro is unable to approach anyone due to his cowardice and isolated nature. After wandering for a while he finds himself staring at a large building. A guard asks if he has business with the Margrace in Tenboro Tower, if not he should get lost or he will be arrested. Quickly leaving the plaza Haruhiro finds himself in a new plaza packed with food stalls and various shops. The smell of the food entices him and he decides to try buying a meat skewer. He approaches a vendor and asks to buy 1 pulling out a silver coin. The owner replies that a skewer costs 4 copper. Due to the confused look on Haruhiro's face the vendor says that 1 silver is equivalent to 100 copper. Given it is only noon the vendor has about 50 coper and cannot make change for him. Haruhiro notes that the meat skewers are rather large, and could probably serve as a meal. Therefore he can purchase 250 meals given his 10 silver, about 80 days worth of food. The vendor is confused by Haruhiro, but then realizes he must be a Volunteer Soldier, and says that all Volunteer Soldiers are a bit strange. The vendor suggests Haruhiro go to the Yorozu Deposit Company, saying they can exchange money and store funds for people. He tells Haruhiro it is located south past Tenboro Tower. Chapter 3: Yorozu-Chan Haruhiro reaches the Yorozu Deposit Compay, noting their extravagant sign. Working at the desk is a girl who looks to be about 10 years old. She immediately concludes that Haruhiro is new and must be a Volunteer Soldier Trainee. The girl introduces herself as the fourth Yorozu, and claims there is nothing she cannot memorize. In fact she knows the names, faces, balances, and transaction histories of all her clients. Catching Haruhiro staring at her the Yozuro decides to call him the insolent. She then explains that the code of the Yorozu is to never forget, if something is forgotten the title must be passed on to the next Yorozu. Yorozu goes on to explain that her company exchanges money for free. They also store money and appraise and store items. Depositing money has a deposit fee of 1/100th of the total, and a fee of 1/50th for items. Haruhiro decides to exchange a silver for 100 copper and leaves. Money in hand Haruhiro rushes back to Dory's Skewers and purchases a skewer. After eating he notices a man in white clothes with a cape and armor. Haruhiro calls out to the man, who immediately realizes Haruhiro is a new volunteer trainee. The man introduced himself as Shinohara of Orion, and while understanding that Haruhiro must feel lost and confused, suggests surviving this ordeal will help him going forward. Telling Haruhiro that the members of Orion often go to Shery's Tavern and to find him there if needed, Shinohara takes off. Feeling dejected Haruhiro wonders if Shinohara was actually mean-spirited, or if he was trying to teach him something. Haruhiro then begins to wander around more, he passes by a few volunteer soldiers but none seem friendly enough to approach. Haruhiro starts to feel depressed reflecting on the situation he is now in. He is somewhat spiteful that all the capable newbies took off leaving him behind, and having to gather information by himself. He decides to return to the others, consoling himself with the fact that he is not alone and all the others are in a similar situation. Unfortunately as he tries to return to the Volunteer Soldier Office he realizes he is lost. As he debates how to find his way back Manato calls out his name. Feeling relieved the two begin to chat. Haruhiro goes on to explain the meat skewers and Yorozu, which Manato is unaware of. Manato proposes going back to the Volunteer Office together. Haruhiro is shocked by this, believing Manato had just said he would be back as a turn of phrase. Haruhiro immediately feels relieved and the two start walking back to the Volunteer Soldier Office together. Chapter 4: The Joys of Guild Life Haruhiro finds himself in West Town, a sketchy slum area of Alterna. Manato informed the party that the frontier has associations called guilds for various professions such as blacksmiths and carpenters. Guilds are respected by society, making it impossible for professionals to work without being sanctioned by a guild. An individual can only be a member of 1 guild at a time, and new guild members are taught the basics of their job by the guild. Relevant to volunteer soldiers, there are guilds for learning the way of a warrior, mage, priest, paladin, hunter, dark knight, and thief. All guilds charge 8 silver to join, and require new recruits to spend one week training when they first join. Individual guilds have their own protocol and rules, which are maintained and enforced by the guild itself. The code of the Thieves guild is that they do not have a code, an idea that entices Haruhiro. Standing in West Town Haruhiro finds his way into the Thieves guild where he is greeted by Barbara-sensei. Barbara says there is no code for the guild, however, there is honor among thieves. Meaning one cannot run a job on another thieves territory, or steal from another thief and things of this nature. She goes on to say in the context of a volunteer soldier this means a party can only have one thief, and you cannot steal from other volunteer soldiers.Barbara then announces she will be training Haruhiro, and that thieves go by trade names. The name is awarded by their mentor once they complete their initial week of training. Chapter 5: Meetup Haruhiro survives his week of training, Barbera-sensei was beautiful but terrifying. The training was grueling for Haruhiro, he considered running away but was too afraid to anger his teacher. Thieves are allowed to enter and leave the guild as they please (requiring 8 silver to join again), however, only those who earn the title of mentor are allowed to teach the skills to another. To learn new skills he would need to return to the guild, pay for the training and stay the required amount of time to learn it. At the end of his training Haruhiro receives an old thief's cloak, used thief boots, and a well-used dagger and thief tools. Finally he was given the name Old Cat by Barbera-sensei, claiming his sleepy eyes make him look like an old cat. From the week of training Haruhiro learned the basics of being a thief. He was taught thief morals, thief philosophy, ambush tactics, and two skills, picking and slap. Picking is the most basic thief skill, and slap is the most basic fighting skill for a thief. He had not mastered any of it, mastery would come with time and experimentation. Haruhiro left the guild and headed to Dory's Skewers where he found Ranta with a longsword and leather armor, and Yume with a bow and machete. Yume became a hunter, but admits that she is terrible with a bow. Experienced hunters can tame a wolf-dog , which is her motivation for choosing the guild. Shurhiro arrives with a magicians hat and staff, having become a mage. Manato arrives in robes with a short staff, he had become a priest, a servant of the light god Lumiaris. Manato had learned that every party needs a warrior for their front line, and a priest for healing. He helped the group decide their respective guilds the week before. With everyone back, Ranta announces that he had not become a warrior. Instead he decided to become a Dread Knight showing a skull necklace marking him to be a servant of the dark-god Skullhell. When Shirhoro ask why he choose this guild his response is that it sounded cool. Manato comments that a dread knight cannot leave their guild, which Ranta confirms. If you try to leave people from the guild will hunt you down and murder you. When asked what he can do Ranta says he can summon a demon, however, it cannot be done during the day when the god Lumiaris is most powerful. However as he accumulates vice for killing and sending sacrifices to Lord Skullhell the demon will grow stronger. When asked what the demon can do he replies that it can tell when enemies are nearby, and tells demon jokes. Chapter 6: Lost and Found Warrior Trainee Volunteer Soldiers are given 10 silver for enlisting, 8 silver must be used for the week of training at their guild of choice. Being frugal it costs 10 copper a day for food, without housing that provides 20 days of food at most. Needing to make money the group sets out to start their work as Volunteer Soldiers. They leave through the North Gate, on the side of the road they find Moguzo alone. Ranta immediately deduces that Kuzuoka must have kicked him out of his group. Moguzo confirms this, saying they took his money as a fee for teaching him. Manato notices Moguzo's equipment; chainmail, leather gloves, boots, and a bastard sword. Manato asks if he joined the Warriors Guild, which he confirms. At this Haruhiro announces they are missing a warrior due to Ranta and proposes he join the group. The girls agree with this proposal and Yume asks him to join, followed by Manato. Ranta says he will take care of Moguzo, therefore he needs to act as his shield intercepting his enemies at the front of the group. Chapter 7: Slow Start Haruhiro reflects on the general information about Grimgar Manato provided earlier. Grimgar is bisected by the Tenryu Mountain Range. South is Alterna, with the far south being the homeland and the northern side the frontier. Alterna is ruled by the kingdom of Arabakia. 150 years ago many human civilizations existed and many non-human races thrived. At the time humans were the most powerful, however, a being with tremendous magical power changed everything. The No-Life King created a new race called the undead, and formed an alliance with various races, allowing each to have a separate king. This Alliance of Kings then declared war on the humans. The humans were easily defeated having been wiped out or forced south of the Tenryu. The No-Life King founded the undying empire as its emperor. Then 100 years ago the emperor passed away, his empire splintered after his death. Arabaki took advantage of this and established Alterna at that time. The group heads into a nearby forest to start their work as trainees. Mud goblins and ghouls appear nearby Alterna and trainee soldiers can possibly handle them. Suddenly, Ranta is attacked by a pit rat. Yume comments that pit rats attack in groups, and the party is surrounded. The pit rats are fast and Haruhiro is at a loss for what to do (thief skills are intended for humanoid creatures). Moguzo swings his sword at a nearby rat and nearly hits Ranta. Ranta attempts one of his skills and fails to connect. Next Shirhoru tries using magic, however she closes her eyes while casting and hits Ranta by mistake. Haruhiro decides to drop to the ground and offer his arm as bait to lure in a pit rat. Unfortunately a rat comes from behind and bites his leg, his arm is bitten by the original rat. Manato takes advantage of the rats standing still and bashes them with his staff. At this the rats decide to flee. Manato heals Haruhiro's injuries and then heals Ranta. After recovering from the fight and lamenting on their defeat (being unable to take down a single pit rat) the group decides to continue looking for prey. While searching they are attacked once more by pit rats but they are able to fend them off. By sunset the group must leave the woods empty handed and tired. Manato suggests they stay in the volunteer soldiers lodging house which offers a room for 10 copper a night (free if you have a volunteer soldier badge). Ranta suggests camping out since they did not earn any money, however, Manato suggests that as a last resort to which the group agrees. Chapter 8: Stubborn The next day the group returns to the forest and finds a spring. Having gone to scout ahead Yume and Haruhiro see a mud goblin drinking and signal for the group to attack. Ranta immediately rushes in with a war cry, which the goblin hears. Yume shoots an arrow which misses but blocks the goblin's escape path. Haruhrio rushes in being the first to reach the goblin and lands a slight scratch on its wrist. Ranta jumps forward but misses and is met with a powerful kick sending him flying. At this Shurhiro attempts to use her magic, but stops when Ranta comments that her eyes are closed again. Manato's staff connects with the goblins shoulder and he shouts for everyone to surround it. Surrounded the group tries to hit the goblin without any luck. The goblin let out a vicious scream, it is kill or be killed. Haruhiro begins to wonder if the goblin is strong or if they are weak. He wishes he could stop, but faces the reality that it is not an option, it is him or the goblin. Shurhiro eventually lands a direct magic missile and everyone piles on the damage. As the group begins to relax the goblin makes a run for it. Ranta rushes ahead wanting to strike the killing blow. Dark knights accumulate vice by landing a killing blow on their enemy. They must then remove a piece of the enemy and offer it at their guild alter. As Ranta begins to celebrate his victory the goblin tries to crawl away. Manato smashes its head in with his staff ending its life. Ranta gets angry at Manato for taking the finishing blow but immediately moves on to collect their loot from the goblin. A fang and a silver coin each have a hole drilled in them and are attached to a string around the goblins neck. Chapter 9: Heavy Resolve The group returns to Alterna and discovers that the silver coin with a hole is only worth 30 copper to the pawn brokers. Initially disappointed they discover the black wolf fang is worth 1 silver. There are 3 different kinds of wolves on the frontier, forest wolves, white wolves (serve the White God Elhit), and black wolves (serve the Black God Rigel). Black wolf fangs have magical properties and are used for making talismans. Having gotten lucky with the fang the group earned 1 silver and 30 copper. A room in the trainee housing costs 10 copper, therefore the remaining 110 copper is split evenly, 18 copper a person. Haruhiro reflects on the group expenses and how they need more money. A minimum of 15 copper a day is needed for lodging and food, comforts like extra clothing and equipment are far off. Upon returning to the volunteer lodging Ranta announces that he is going to spy on the girls during their bath. Haruhiro takes off after him to try and stop him but fails. Ranta presses his ear to the door listening to the girls and chastises Haruhiro who is clearly conflicted about what to do. Manato and Moguzo arrive to Ranta's delight and the group overhear a somewhat lascivious conversation between the girls about their bodies. Manato remarks that the group can turn back now keeping the event as a nice memory, however, Ranta eyes the window at the top of the bath house. Moguzo gets on his hands and knees offering to boost the group so they can see to which Ranta is overjoyed and raises his voice. Manato and Haruhiro take off as Yume begins cursing Ranta. Chapter 1 - Chapter 11 Chapter 12 - Chapter 22 Epilogue Characters In Order of Appearance Illustrations Light Novel Volume 1.jpg V1_002.jpg V1_003.jpg V1_004.jpg V1_005.jpg V1_014.jpg V1_044.jpg V1_084.jpg V1_106.jpg V1_178.jpg V1_195.jpg V1_224.jpg V1_266.jpg V1_307.jpg V1_315.jpg Navigation Category:Volumes Category:Light Novel